


Advenger Thinking

by XianFrost



Category: The Brave of Gold Goldran
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advenger is up late and Jet Silver wants to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advenger Thinking

"What are you doing all alone out here?" Jet Silver mumbled, coming out from the ship the Braves called home. Advenger was sitting out by the edge with his feet resting in the water below.

"Hm?" The train turned to look at him and Jet Silver almost stumbled when he saw his face. The bigger Brave wasn’t wearing his facemask and there was a soft smile on his lips. "Oh, I’m just thinking."

Jet Silver sat down next to him and Advenger went back to staring at the horizon. They sat in comfortable silence and Jet Silver kept glancing at the train. It wasn’t like Advenger to go without his mask like that.

Jet Silver tried not to blush when Advenger started tapping his bottom lip with a finger.

"So what were you thinking about?" the red jet asked, a bit curious at the thoughtful look Advenger had.

Advenger was silent for a bit and then, “I think I want to have a baby.”


End file.
